Machine learning, language understanding, and artificial intelligence are changing the way users interact with the computers. Developers of computers and applications are always trying to improve the interactions between humans and computers. However, development of language understanding and selection models for any given language often require a significant amount of time, money, and other resources to accomplish.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that aspects disclosed herein have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems may be discussed, it should be understood that the aspects should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background or elsewhere in this disclosure.